Fushigi Yugi: Broken Bonds
by Setsuna and Rei
Summary: Warning: Yaoi. TasukiXChichiri. Ignores the OAV. -- Five years have passed in Miaka's world, and over the years the reincarnated Suzaku seishi have gathered to Miaka again. Life seems peaceful enough but new surprises are in store! Chap. 6 up!
1. Trouble in the Making

**Fushigi Yugi: Broken Bonds**

By: Setsuna and Rei

_(Okay peeps, we just want to say that we are ignoring the OAV for this. The only reason being is that neither of us has seen the entire OVA Rei not even having even seen past the second episode of above mentioned series. So anyhow, please do not complain about the continuity problem. Arigato!)_

Episode 1 Trouble In The Making 

            Miaka sighed as she closed the cash register, the bell seeming to ring in her ears. This was supposed to be a great day for her and ever since lunch she had had nothing but problems! Again, she glanced toward her left ring finger, or more specifically, the gold band with a small diamond set in the middle. 

            Once more her mind slipped back to her lunch break a few hours ago… the wind as she and Tamahome walked along the beach after lunch… Tamahome kneeling before her… his tears of joy when she accepted. Another sigh, though unlike in nature to the previous one, escaped her lips. "Come on girl, they'll be here any minute," She scolded, taking off her apron and putting it back on the apron rack in the corner. 

             A quick look at the clock above the coffeehouse door told her that Chiriko should be arriving at any moment. The others would be late, she knew. Except possibly Mitsukake. A look around the room told her that she'd been through in her first cleaning. 

            The past five years had been a lot of fun, thought a bit hectic too. Although she had had Tamahome with her when she came out of the book for the final time, she had still felt an emptiness for all of the friends she had left behind. Much to her surprise, a few weeks later Nuriko showed up as a transfer student in her class… as a girl- not a cross-dresser (she checked – R). Eventually, the others made their way into her world, usually younger, though not always her age- Mitsukake was eighteen when they caught up with him. 

            None of them could explain why they had been reborn in Miaka's time, or why their memories were in tact, but whatever the reason they were all fine with it. Hotohori (finally – S) discovered what a great girl Nuriko was (they were married a year before this story – R&S) and they both enjoyed their individual modeling careers. Mitsukake realized his dream of becoming a doctor and set up his own clinic, Chiriko had begun to study psychiatry while taking a job at Mitsukake's practice, while Miaka and Tamahome ran their coffeehouse. Tamahome was currently attending a business college to help heighten their hopes of expanding. The biggest shock of all was Tasuki and Chichiri, who – having already began to fall in love while in the book – were now engaged and planning on moving to Los Angeles, Calif. Tasuki had a spot there at a photography company and Chichiri a teaching position at Anonymous University. 

            Just as Miaka set down the tray of coffee on the coffee table, the bell above the door rang as Chiriko came in.

            "Konbanwa, Mia-chan," Chiriko chirped brightly as he walked in, giving his friend a quick hug before tugging off his over-sweater and heading for his accustomed seat by the window. 

            "Konbanwa, Chiko-kun," laughed, "hot?"

            "Yeah! What are you people? Fire elementals?" He gripped playfully, smoothing his wife-beater. 

            "Of course. Besides, it's freezing out there."

            "I suppose."

            Chiriko picked up his cup- a tall orange and red gradient coloured vessel – and took a sip, "Thanks Mia-chan."

            "No problem, how does it taste?"  
            " Perfect as always."

            Miaka smiled, then turned to face Mitsukake as he walked through the door, "Konbanwa Mits-san."

            "Konbanwa, Mia-chan," Mitsukake greeted the pretty twenty-one-year-old, briefly hugging her before taking his seat on the couch. 

            "How's the clinic?" Miaka asked, going to sit in the armchair at the head of the coffeehouse. An hour went by and gradually the friends congregated, even Yui made it in and at last everyone was all together, except for one person – the one least likely to miss their weekly get-together – Chichiri.

            "Where is he?" Nuriko asked, checking her watch for the fifth time, "Tasuki?"

            "Don't know. He said something about going to the clinic this morning when he called me…" 

            All heads turned to Mitsukake, who raised his hands in a helpless gesture. At that moment the doorbell rang again as a young woman walked in. 

            "I'm sorry, miss, but we're clo-… Chichiri?" Miaka's voice broke at that moment, looking at one of her oldest friends. 

            It was Chichiri all right, they all remembered the incident a few weeks back where he turned himself into a girl for a day to fool Tasuki. He looked almost the same now, except slightly disheveled. The sweater he wore was a few sizes too big and the skirt almost lost underneath it. His hair- now highlighted pastel pink- was pulled back into an untidy braid and strands were going everywhere. What got everyone was the expression of absolute hopelessness written across his… her face.

            "Chi-chan… What's wrong?" Tasuki asked softly, beginning to stand up but a gesture from the former-monk sent him back to his seat. 

            "I… I know I should tell you this first, Tas-chan, no da, but- I can't take this any longer- I'm pregnant." 

            A long, long pause followed this comment. Then, at once, everyone began to speak while Tasuki walked over to hug Chichiri during the onslaught. The questions were general enough, for the situation, anyway. Mostly how's (and "we don't want to know" s – R) and other such nonsense.

            "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mitsukake finally yelled. When it was silent again he continued, "Can't you see he–she has had enough for one day?"

            Everyone turned to look at Chichiri who had her head buried in her lover's chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly. 

            "Congratulations, you two…" Miaka said in a voice just above a whisper.

            "Yeah, Congrats," Nuriko seconded from her position on Hotohori's lap. 

            "Thanks," Chichiri muttered from Tasuki's chest, "I think."

            "You're not excited, Chiri-kun?" Yui asked from the couch.

            "I'M MALE AND I'M PREGNANT, NO DA! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE  EXCITED?" The stressed-out monk yelled through Tasuki's chest.

            Again, a long pause followed. "Good point." Tamahome muttered from the background. 

~

_Rei: Okay, that was a little strange, but you get the gist. _

_Setsuna: I like ducks._

_Rei: Yes dear, we know that._

_Setsuna: They're kawaii._

_Rei: Right._

_Setsuna: Are you saying you don't like ducks?!_

_Rei: No, Luna-P_

_Setsuna: You better not be_

_Rei: Of course not, L-chan._

_Setsuna: Auron is so hot._

_Rei: ::sweatdrop:: by the gods you are random._

_Setsuna: What?_

_Rei: Nevermind. Anywhoo, all you peeps (okay you few peeps) out there, see you till the next episode!_


	2. Ummm... Stuff happens Here

Fushigi Yugi: Broken Bonds

By: Setsuna and Rei

**Episode 2**

            Later that evening the group sat around talking about the situation. Chichiri had started to feel slightly better about this and was perched on Tasuki's lap, listening to the others and replying when he deemed it necessary.

            "So, if I might ask, how did this happen anyway?" After being stared at like he was a complete moron, or just ignorant, he added, "I meant, you two would know it would've happened, right? Besides, you are gay, ya know."

            "I blame it on Nuriko." Tasuki stated dryly.

            "Huh? How's it my fault?!" The ex-crossdresser exclaimed, staring at her two friends.

            "Remember that time a few weeks ago when I shape-shifted into this girl body to fool Tasuki?" Chichiri asked, looking around the group for confirmation…

            ** 

            "Hehehe, Chichiri this is so wicked! You totally have him fooled!" Nuriko giggled at the local dinner the twosome had met at for lunch. 

            "I don't know why I let you talk me into this…" the female Chichiri, known as Chira, muttered while pushing her food around on her plate with her chopsticks. 

            "Oh come on! You have to admit it is rather amusing," the purple haired woman goaded.

            "Well… yeah, okay it is," Chira giggled, "But I still feel kinda bad about it…"

            "I suppose you should. Y'all being gay and all…"

            "Um…"

            "What?"

            "We're not exactly gay, no da."

            "What?!" Nuriko squealed, causing several heads to turn.

            "Technically we're both bi-sexual."

            "I see… well then, nothing to be ashamed of."

            "I'm still tricking him, no da."

            "Nah…," Nuriko paused for a moment then let out a high-pitched giggle.

            Chira eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

            "Say, wouldn't it be funny if you could have kids this way?"

            "I don't think it would work, no da?"

            "So you're giving it consideration?"

            "I didn't say that, no da!"

            **

            "Oh yeah… I remember that now!" Nuriko exclaimed, thumping one fist into her other palm, "But that was way over a month ago. How come we didn't notice that you were a girl?"

            "They were gone, duh." The others replied simultaneously. 

            "Your parents didn't notice, Chichiri? Tasuki?" Yui asked the pair.

            "No, no da. They've sort of got use to these sorts of things with us," Long, long silence full of staring, "Perverts."

            Miaka giggled, "Well anyway. How far along are you?"

            "Almost a month."

            "Wait… what are we going to do about the move?" Tasuki suddenly piped up, having returned from The Land Of Spaced Out Bandits. 

            "What about it, no da."

            "Well, we're suppose to move at the end of term, you should be just around…."

            "Ten months," Mitsukake supplied.

            "Ten months. Should we move so soon after he's born?" Tasuki continued.

            "I don't think it'll be a problem, no da." Chichiri countered, casting a glance at Mitsukake.

            "No problem, unless, the Gods forbid, you're late."

            "Late for what?" Tasuki asked.

            "Nevermind," The others said.

~ _Approx. __Week 14 of pregnancy ~_

            "Tasuki! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Chichiri called over her shoulder, picking up the purse lying on the couch. Tasuki stumbled out of their bedroom, pulling one sock on. He then stopped at the genkan to get his shoes, muttering apologies to Chichiri whom was waiting outside the door for him.

            "Gomen! I'm sure that our appointment would probably be a few minutes later than planned anyway."

            "It's okay but that's beside the point, Tas-chan," the monk chided affectionately. 

            "I know…" Tasuki murmured as they walked down to the elevator.

            "I'm actually kind of excited, no da." Chichiri grasped her partners hand as the elevator descended. Mentally she acknowledged that this was kind of fun, once you got over all of the gross stuff. She was really looking forward to a child of their own, "Tasuki? Are you happy about this?"

            "Happy? Well… the truth or a lie?" He asked, wondering what brought on this change. Happy? Yes, he was happy, but Chichiri didn't seem to be. 

            "The truth, no da."

            "Yes."

            Chichiri grinned up at him, "You are! Oh good!"

            "You're happy? I thought you wanted to give him up?"

            "NO, no da! I would never!"

            "Er, sorry." Tasuki apologized quickly, wanting to avoid a bad situation.

            "That's okay, Tas-chan."

            An hour later, they were at the hospital getting Chichiri's ultrasound done. Tasuki couldn't believe he was getting to hear his child's heartbeat… but there was something strange about it.

            "Umm… is that the way it's suppose to sound?" Chichiri asked, listening to the double heartbeat, the second just a few milliseconds behind the other.

            "Yes, actually," The doctor said, grinning at her, "I don't know why we didn't pick this up earlier but, Mr. and Mrs. Kou, you're having twins."

            Tasuki fainted. 

_~ Approx. Week 23 of pregnancy~_

            "Chi-chan, you sure you want strawberry and pickle okonomiyaki?" Tasuki asked as he headed for the front door or of the apartment, mentally wincing at the imagined flavour of such a mix. (Okay, so we're not sure if you can actually get that sort of stuff, but as we've been told that okonomiyaki is sort of like pizza…, besides we hold the power of fanfic magic and can here do as we please! – R&S) 

            "Hai, Tas-chan! …And a bottle of soy milk, please!" the immobile Chichiri called out from her position on the couch. 

            "Alright," Tasuki closed the apartment door behind him, dragging on his trench coat as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. 

_~The birth~_

            Tasuki paced back and forth in front of the hospital room, waiting for the news. Nuriko ran up at that moment, panting as she stopped in front of the redhead. "Why're you out here?" She asked, when she could breathe properly again.

            "They kicked me out," Tasuki said sulkily, "A guy faints once and they kick him out of the room while his husband gives birth!" 

            Nuriko giggled at the strange stares people were now giving them, "Well, it is kind of distracting, ya know."

            "You're all against me."

            "Of course."

             At that moment, a nurse came out of the room, smiling at Tasuki, "Congradulations! Your wife has given birth to two lovely…"

            Tasuki felt the joy and pride rising. Two sons! Two beautiful sons!

            "… girls."

            Tasuki fainted.

            A few minutes later, after Tasuki had been revived, he sat by Chichiri's side, his arms around his… wife, looking down at the two beauties Suzaku had blessed them with. 

            "Kou-san, could I get the children's names please?" The nurse asked, looking at the parents.

            "Umm… Chichiri?"

            "How about Tanya and Tiffany?"

            "Oka-" the nurse said, about to start writing.

            "Hold it," Tasuki said, "We hadn't really looked into girl names, so could you please give us a minute?"

            "Sure thing."

            "Anyother ideas, then, Tas-chan?" Chichiri asked her lover.

            "Actually, I still like the names we had picked."

            "But they're boys names!" Chichiri protested, though once he thought about it, they would still sound right.

            "They could be either, though."

            "Good point, no da," Chichiri replied musingly, "Okay, no da. Nurse?"

            "You've decided?" She asked, holding up her pencil to the papers she was carrying.

            "Hai, they're names are Kiley," He gestured to the younger one cradled in his left arm, "And Kamui." He gestured to the elder held by his left arm. 

            "Alright then. Kiley and Kamui Kou."

            Just then Kiley opened her eyes after giving a cute little baby-yawn, Tasuki noted that her eyes were green, oddly enough. Her eyes fixed first on Chichiri, whom immediately turned back to his male self –causing the nurse to faint (don't worry, Nuriko-honey got help for her - R)- then on Tasuki, finally roaming back down to see her sister directly across from her. 

            Kamui decided to wake up then, her rusty orange eyes focusing on her sister for the first time. The two stared at each other as if looking into a mirror, for the only difference between them at the moment was the colour of their eyes (Both had blonde hair when they were born – S). 

            "How cute! They recognize each other!" Nuriko giggled, clasping her hands together in hyperness. (Now I'm not the only person I know who does that! – R) 

            Chichiri grinned and moved the two closer together. Kiley took that chance to reach over and grasp her sisters nose (well, as close to that as she could come as they are both babies – S), resulting in Kamui raising up a thin cry. 

            Tasuki and Chichiri looked at each other, both happy but slightly apprehensive as to the turn their lives had taken.

_To be continued…_

Setsuna: Dude, that end sucked.

Rei: So sue me. 

Setsuna: I's just joking Rei-chan!

Rei: Sure… ^.-

Setsuna: Anywhoos, I luv Kiley!

Rei: Of course you do, she's your character!

Setsuna: Are we going to do the "Attic" scene next?

Rei: Okay! I love that scene! (I love Nuriko)

Setsuna:  Yay! So, see you peoples in the third episode!


	3. Gingerbread

****

Fushigi Yugi: Broken Bonds

By: Setsuna and Rei

Disclaimer: 

Rei: Figured we might as well put one up here on the third episode… Now, no matter how long we glomp them the Fushigi Yugi characters do not, saddly, belong to us. (If they did, none of them would be _dead_.) However, Kilie, Kamui, the Evil Possessed Mockingbird of Death, and co. DO belong to us, so please don't steal, k? ^.^ Don't know who would want to, but hey might as well write it anyway. Setsuna this is not mean so stop whining! ::gets hit by a flying frying pan:: owww….. 

Setsuna: Don't mess with the dashing miser!!!! And the EPMD belongs to ME, people, not US. It is MY mockingbird!!!

Rei: ::rubs head:: okay, okay… dashing my ass… 

Setsuna: Shaddup, you're not Tasuki, you can't make fun of me!

~ 

Setsuna: You spelt her name wrong…

Rei: I already said I'm sorry! T.T

Setsuna: You still spelt her name wrong… You _know_ I like "ie"s not "y"s!!!

Rei: I's sorry Luna-P!

Setsuna: Just get it right this time!

  
Rei: Yes, Luna-P. 

Okay, all you peeps out there, from now one "Kiley"s name will be spelt _properly_ as _Kilie_ so just ignore the spelling in the last episode!

Setsuna: Rock on! Oh yeah, Mysia Ri, it's okay that you're nit-picky, but can guys turn into girls and have kids? Better example- can a girl fall into a book and find seven celestial warriors?

Rei: BTW, the person who was talking about his pregnancy going too short, the story wasn't really going to focus on that… Gomen nasai! Also, comments on L.A. are not meant to offend!!!

****

Episode 3

Gingerbread

****

Over the years Kilie and Kamui grew into two beautiful and different souls. So different, in fact, that they had very little in common. 

Kilie was a tomboy, plain and simple. She was the kind of girl who would take sports over a ballet any day. Uncouth and boisterous, she had a way of making her opinions known. In other words, she was too much like Tasuki for her own good… she even had the hair to prove it. 

Kamui, on the other hand, was quiet and serene. She was also popular- enough said.

Kilie, at fifteen, stood at 5'4 and had long orange hair and deep green eyes. She was the school's star soccer player and one of the least popular students there simply because of her abrasive manner- unless you count band geeks. 

Her twin Kamui was the same height but had long blue and pink hair. No one knows _how_ exactly she got the pink in there, but whatever. As we said before, she was the popular one… hell, the girl has her own fanclub – not that she wants it, but whatever. Kamui was a master in the kitchen, and in fashion; both of which her sister never had any care to try… well except the eating part of cooking. 

Along with their fathers, they lived in the glorious, polluted, rat infested, cement jungle of L.A. (Okay, Rei, you have issues – S). Chichiri was happily set up at Anonymous University as a Natural Science Professor. (Dude, if my professor looked like Chichiri… ::drool:: - S) Tasuki, on the other hand, had his own photography business but ended up spending most of his time doing housework. (He's a wonderful housewife! –S) 

They lived in a prosperous neighborhood on the top floor of Sunset Flats, and the girls attended Cherrywood, a private school down the road. 

One day at home…

"Haha, now you shall DII---"

"Drop. The. Bird."

Tasuki turned toward the hallway where his younger daughter stood, Chichiri's staff in hand. "You wouldn't dare."

"Daddy gave me permission; now drop the damn bird!" The aforementioned bird squeaked and started to try and wriggle out of Tasuki's grasp, crying piteously. 

"No way am I letting this Evil, Possessed Mockingbird of Death live!!" The former bandit yelled, gesturing wildly with his Tessen. 

"HIS NAME IS CUTIE!!!"

The monk and his daughter glanced toward the hallway at the loud screech, then pointedly began to ignore the banging noises of battle. 

In front of the two blue-haired persons stood several piled boxes which they had dragged down from the attic a few hours before and were looking through, hoping to get rid of a few things. Kamui was looking through a box entitled "Junk" when she found a smaller box of old videodisks. 

"Papa, what might these be?" She asked Chichiri, handing him the box.

"Huh?" Chichiri took the box and began to shuffle through the disks, "They're home videos, no da!"

About that moment Kilie walked in, rubbing her hands together in triumph, "I don't think he'll try _that_ again for a while." 

"You know he will, no da, if Cutie comes into our room again, "Chichiri warned nonchalantly. 

"Hey, he likes it in there… don't know why," Kilie replied. A pause ensued before she spoke again, "Eeeeewwww… I really shouldn't have thought about it."

If they didn't know Kamui so well, both the others would have sworn they heard the word, "hentai" come from her direction. 

"So, why do we not watch those movies, then?" Kamui asked her father, gesturing towards the DVD player and TV. 

"You're too damn proper," Tasuki mumbled as he stumbled into the living room, across the floor and fell onto the couch, "Now what movies are we talkin' 'bout?"

"Home movies, no da."

"Dude, let's watch 'em!"

Kamui removed herself from the room to get refreshments while Kilie plopped down beside Tasuki's head. 

"Oowww… don't make the stupid thing bounce," The bandit groaned, rubbing the lump on his forehead. 

"Your fault, you attacked Cutie."

"The #$%^#$% thing was spying on me in the shower!"

"Oh you wish!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" ****

"You know damn well what that's suppose to mean!"

"Tweet," commented Cutie from behind Chichiri's bangs. 

"I agree, no da," Chichiri said.

"He talks to birds," Kilie questioned. 

"No just demon birds," Tasuki cracked.

*Pillow whap* "HE IS NOT A DEMON BIRD!"

"THE HELL HE ISN'T!" *pillow whap* 

"TASUKI NOT THE LAMP!" *shatter, shatter, shatter* "Oh I can't believe this, no da." And so Chichiri picked up a pillow and joined the fray. (Hey, I'd get in a pillow fight with Chichiri – S)

Kamui walked back in carrying a tray of…

*pillow fight stops abruptly*

"That isn't.." Tasuki muttered.

"She wouldn't-" Chichiri gasped.

"G-G-G-G-GINGERBREAD MEN!!!!," Kilie shrieked and tore off down the hallway to dive under her bed and shake. 

"Oh dear…" Kamui said sadly, sweat-dropping as she looked down the hall, "I forgot…"

"Hehehe," Tasuki chuckled evilly and picked up a gingerbread man, "I'll be back in a minute…"

"I don't think so, no da!" Chichiri shouted and threw his Kasa (isn't that the hat? – R) at his lover. Thus the third fight of the day began. 

Kamui, meanwhile, had sat down the tray of Gingerbread men and walked into Kilie's room, "Kilie?"

"You're a monster!" The other teenager cried from underneath her bed. 

"Oh Kilie… do you know the muffin man?"

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man."

"Yes, I know the muffin man, w-who lives on Drewy lane?"

"Well… she's married to the muffin man." 

"The muffin man?"

  
"The muffin man!"

"She's married to the muffin man…" Kilie mused as she was climbing out from under her bed when their father's Kasa flew into the room. 

~

A few minutes ago, in Tokyo…

"I wish… Oh Yui, stop that…" Yui Hongo sighed, staring at the book in front of her, "He's dead, he can't come back."

For four years now, ever since Tetsuya broke up with her, she had been dreaming of Suboshi. If she were completely honest with herself, she would admit that Suboshi and her wish for him to return to her was the reason that Tetsuya had let her go in the first place. Now, she felt that she couldn't help herself anymore. She wanted to go back!

But it had been she that had sealed the book long ago. So, so long ago. Yui glanced up at the mirror above her desk. Thirty six. That's how old she was now. He wouldn't even recognize her if she were to go back. Even if the book would start over again… even if he hadn't died, he would never recognize her. 

Yui cut off her thoughts, said a silent prayer to whatever god(s) were out there, and flipped the book open. For a long, terribly long, moment, she held her breath awaiting whatever would come. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see only the black ink of writing on the book's pages. 

"You should have known better," She gripped at herself.

~ In the Research room of Beaumont Public Library ~ (Hey, it's local now! – S)

Two girls sat on the floor in the back of the room a few feet apart; both immersed in deep piles of books. The elder one, sporting a short cropped hairstyle, was reading over a copy of "Investments and You" while the younger- an energetic looking girl sporting two shoulder-length braids – was pouring over "The history of Ancient China."

Suddenly a book, placed on a shelf directly between the two girls, threw itself off the case. Both girls turned toward it, staring a bit as books don't normally move by themselves, much less throw themselves off high places. 

It was an emerald green book with silver letters written across it. 

"The Universe of the Four Gods," The short-haired girl read, "Well that's unusual. I wonder why it fell?"

"Maybe it's afraid of heights!" The younger girl piped. 

"Really."

"Okay, don't laugh at my joke." 

"Joke?"

"So what if it wasn't a very good one-"  
  
The book opened itself up and suddenly green light surrounded the body of the younger girl.   
  
"What the?!" The elder girl shouted as silver light engulfed her body. Less than a minute later, the two girls were gone. The book then shut itself and disappeared. 

~ Back at the L.A. flat ~

"Umm… why is that hat floating?" Kilie asked, assuming smart-but Kamui would have the answer.

"I'm not sure," The elder answered, tentatively poking the hat with her left index finger. 

"How can you be so calm when there's a hat floating in front of us!" Kilie yelled, jerking her sister away from it.

"But it's not floating." Kamui retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's floating _and_ glowing."

"Now is not the time to get technical about things!" Kilie shouted as the silver glow began to spread to their bodies. Cutie, noticing the shouting, stopped watching Tasuki and Chichiri – whom were busy kissing and making up – and flew into the room just in time to see the two teenagers disappear. 

__

To be continued…

Setsuna: Duh duh duhhhh… Dramatic Beaver!

Chichiri: This is degrading, no da. 

Rei: Watch it grass-boy!

Chichiri: My hair doesn't look like grass, no da!

Rei: That's what you think, no da!

Setsuna: Stop messing with my man, Suboshi!

Rei: No way, Tamahome!

(The Real) Tamahome: That's just wrong…

Rei: dude, if we're thinking about the VHS Celestial warriors then… ewww… Gomen nasai Makoto-chan!

Setsuna: Oh yeah, I forgot Makoto was Chichiri! She wants Tasuki.

(Real) Chichiri: I'm not a girl, no da!

S&R: You are now!

Setsuna: Dude… who else has changed gender on us?

Rei: Me –aka Suboshi -, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Chiriko, Ashitare, and Amiboshi. 

Setsuna: Dude, what up?!

Rei: Yeah, hey I think we should go now.

Setsuna: You're probably right. I'm gonna go to the band hall and torture Tasuki. ::insane laugh::

Rei: Right… Guess I'll go glomp my gorgeous cross-dresser (The real one, not VHS!), bai people!


	4. Talking with Tai Yi-Jun

Fushigi Yugi: Broken Bonds 

By: Setsuna and Rei

**Episode Four**

Talking with Tai Yi-Jun

**~ Tai Yi-Jun's Mountain ~ (We use the Manga spelling, no da – R)**

**"AIIIEEEE!!!"**

**"AIIIEEEE!!!"**

***Thud* *Thud* **

**"Itaaiiii…" Kilie groaned from her position half-on, half-off of the bed they had fallen onto. **

**"Oh dear…" Kamui whispered. She had, of course, fallen into a graceful sitting position perfect for the tight, ankle-length skirt she was wearing. Reaching down, she helped her fallen sister up onto the bed, having to pry the girl's face from the floor in the process. **

**"Oh dear? OH DEAR? Is that the only thing you can say?! We just got _sucked_ into Daddies _hat_ and all you can say is _oh dear?!!!_" Kilie shrieked once she was on the bed. **

**"Ki-chan…" Kamui leaned away from her angered sister, smiling and trying not to infuriate her sibling any further. **

**"There you two are," a woman's voice sounded from the foot of the bed causing both girls turned to stare at the great demi-goddess herself.**

**"AIIIIEE!! It's King Tut's Grandmummy!" Kilie screamed before ducking behind her sister and holding on for dear life.**

**"WATCH IT, FANG-GIRL! Ahem. Now girls, what took you so long?" Tai Yi-Jun asked, returning to her normal relaxed position as opposed to the monster head she had used when yelling at the teenager.  **

**"Umm," Kamui sweat-dropped while listening to Kilie's whispered rants about old women who were scarier than gingerbread men, "Please excuse us, ma'am. We did not know you were expecting us."**

**"Then you weren't told that the book was opened?"**

**"Book, miss?"**

**"The Universe of the Four Gods – Byakko & Genbu addition," Tai Yi-Jun explained, "As opposed to the Suzaku and Seiryuu book your parents were apart of."**

**"Dude, our parents wrote a book?" Kilie asked from her position behind Kamui.**

**"No, you simpleton!" The demi-god(dess) snapped, "Until I so graciously  allowed them to be reborn into the world you call home, they lived in this world. They were characters inside a book."**

**"So you mean that we are in a book?" Kamui asked.**

**"I thought we where in a hat." (It's obvious who would say that, right?)**

**The other two just sweat-dropped and chose to ignore her. "Yes," Tai Yi-Jun, "Now, I should introduce myself. I am Tai Yi-Jun creator of the book and the all-powerful Demi-Goddess."**

**"Nyan-Nyan," The little girl sitting on Tai Yi-Jun's head commented oh-so-intelligently.**

**"And that is Nyan-Nyan. Pray, what are your names?"**

**"I am Kamui Kou, and this is my sister, Kilie."**

**"Kamui and Kilie. Chichiri's doing, no doubt. Anyway, you two have been brought here because the second book has been opened, and began to call its Celestial Warriors to it. However…"**

**"However?" Kamui asked, not liking the older woman's worried tone.**

**"It seems as if the books are having problems. You see the book system was created to keep out a dark force that long ago attack our dimension in hopes to open the portal between our worlds. The four gods were able to rally together and closed him into the dimensional warp between the worlds of the Earth, and the Land of the Four Gods. **

**"A locking mechanism was needed, of course, that's how I came up with the book system. It had been a long tradition that the Four Gods could be freed only by using the life force of a girl from Earth. Back in those days, all you needed was a key to the Warp to get between our worlds, but with our trapping the Demon inside of it, we had to find not only a lock, but a way to permit safe passage through it as well. So I came up with the Book system. Two books were placed on earth, each one dealing with two of the warring countries- Suzaku and Serriyu in one book, and Genbu and Byakko in the other.  **

**"There was a flaw to this system, of course. No one book could be opened twice in a row. That would unlock the gate and the Demon would be free to go. Now, the last time that the Suzaku and Serriyu addition was open, the Serriyu no Miko used a wish to close that book forever. Of course, that couldn't happen. Recently she attempted to get back into the book, and that set off a reaction in the Genbu/Byakko addition. The book drew the first two girls it could find into our world to use as Mikos, then it called it's warriors to it. **

**"The problem: The Serriyu/Suzaku is doing the same thing, only it will take longer to do so. Of course, because its Warriors and Mikos are, for the most part, alive, it will choose the same ones."**

**"And what does this have to do with us?" Kamui asked, not sure if she was actually going to believe any of this, but it couldn't hurt to ask, anyway.**

**"You two are warriors of Byakko. You have been called here because of that. Kamui, you are the warrior Tokaki, and you, Kilie, are Karasuki. I don't know what your powers will be, that changes with every new group. Sometimes, it's downright silly what the warriors are given. Anyway, you must hurry to find your Miko and join the rest of your group. Also, do not mention this to anyone. It's best if they don't find out about the Demon's possible release."**

**"How would we find out what our powers are?" Kilie asked, giving her sister a strange look. Tai Yi-Jun didn't like that for some reason.**

**"Well, you'll just know when you see your Miko."**

**"But we already know," Kilie replied, a fox-like smile on her face.**

**"What?"**

**"Yes, ma'am. She is right. Kilie was born with the gift of magic, like our father. He trained her, actually," Kamui explained.**

**"And you?"**

**"She's pretty good with dad's tessen. Burned down a few trees in the park with that thing."**

**Tai Yi-Jun sweatdropped, "I see… Well, I was going to give these to your fathers, but they will probably suit you more." With that the old woman snapped her fingers and a few items appeared before each of the girls.**

**Kilie grabbed her new staff, which looked much like her father's except it was white gold on top instead of the normal yellow colour. She also got a new kasa and casa(sp?). The only real different from the ones that Chichiri used was that the casa was gray with blue bubble-like emblems on it. **

**Before Kamui fluttered a new Tessen, made with mahogany wood for the skeleton and a beautiful deep red material (paper, cloth…. Whatever they put on those things) stretched between it. Kamui gently picked it up and shut it, setting it in her lap before she inspected the other object before her: a small white-gold ring with a ruby and diamond set in the front of it. **

**"These objects will help you to protect your Miko. Kilie, I'm sure you're use to all the things there?"**

**"Hai."**

**"But Kamui, the ring is completely new to you, I'm sure. Those jewels hold certain powers that should prove useful to you. The red jewel allows you to use fire for attacks without getting burned, it will also protect you from any sort of fire attack. The diamond is for communication with me, if you need it."**

**"Tai Yi-Jun-sama… I do not know how we can thank you," Kamui said, looking at the goddess.**

**Tai Yi-Jun smiled, yes she liked this one. Polite, courteous, just like her father. "No need. Now, you should rest here for the night, then begin your journey to Karon, the land of Byakko."**

**"One question, if I may." **

**"Yes, Kamui?"**

**"What land will we have to travel through to get there?"  
               "Just the Mountain Rikkakou in Konan, the land of Suzaku. You should have no problems, as you are technically of Suzaku blood. **

**"Now girls, get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow." Tai Yi-Jun suddenly disappeared from sight, leaving the two alone with their thoughts.**

**"I don't know, Kammie-chan, this seems a little weird."**

**"Yes, I know. However, what else have we to do but go along with it? Besides, should it truly just be a dream of some sort, what harm can come from this?" Kamui replied as she laid herself down on the bed, putting her tessen and ring on the nightstand that had appeared beside it.**

**"You're too damn proper…" Kilie muttered as she dozed off with her back to her sisters, the kasa covering her head, casa covering her body and staff clutched firmly in her hand.**

**In the main room of her palace, Tai Yi-Jun looked towards the door to the room she had left the girl's in. _Those two… I don't know what is to become of them. As much as I hate to admit it, Kilie looks like she could take care of herself. Kamui on the other hand… she seems fragile, weak even… dark times are headed this way and all of the warriors must be prepared…_**

To be continued… 

Rei: So how'd you like it, huh huh? Isn't Tai Yi-Jun the coolest!? Anyway, bai peeps! I can't type anymore or my hands'll fall off. 


	5. Memories and Dissapearances

Fushigi Yugi 

Broken Bonds

By: Setsuna and Rei

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi doesn't belong to us; you should know that by now.

Episode 5 

Memories and Disappearances

Chichiri strode into the kitchen, put his keys on the table and flopped into a chair. Across the room at the 'meal preparation' space, Tasuki was cooking up a storm to work off his extra worry. It had been three days since the twins had come up missing. 

At first, Tasuki had blamed it on the bird, as he usually did, but gave that up as soon as Chichiri's kasa was discovered at the scene of the crime. Chichiri, figuring that they had done what he had forbidden and gone into the hat without him—for though the girls knew nothing of the Land of the Four Gods, they did know about the storage area feature of the ex-monks magic hat—went after them but was unable to find a trace of his daughters. Then, realizing that they might have been able to accidentally use it's connection to Tai Yi-Jun's palace, he tried to go there but found himself completely locked out. 

So both men were now at a loss as to where their daughters could be. In order to devote his time to finding them, Chichiri had called in to use his saved Vacation time and Tasuki had closed shop for a few days, so far all of their efforts had been wasted. Honestly, the two didn't have any idea why the girls would have run away, anyway. Both seemed to be happy enough, even Kilie. 

A loud sniff from the ex-bandit brought Chichiri out of his reverie. The elder man looked up at his lover, who was busy staring at the soufflé on the counter. "This… this was the first recipe that Kamui ever mastered…" Tasuki managed to gulp out before the tears ran unchecked down his cheeks.

Chichiri stood and walked over to the man. They looked at each other for a moment before melding into the other's arms.

"I'm sure they're fine, no da…" He whispered to his husband, trying to sound as confident as the words were meant to be, but he could tell that it didn't work. He couldn't hide the worry in his voice any longer. _Please, Suzaku, wherever they are, let them be safe!_

~Somewhere in Konan~

"Lost. That's what we are; lost. With a capital 'L'," The redhead said, fuming as she hiked along the mountain road, "I can't believe this. That old woman said the going would be easy!"

"Excuse me, dear sister, but I do believe that you are the one that threw the map away, insisting that you could find Karon's capitol on your own."  
               "Well she shouldn't have said that it was going to be easy!" Kilie insisted, turning to look at her sister, "Besides, why do you like the old geezer so much?"

"She seems to be a nice woman."

"She's going to get us killed."

"Well, what else do you suggest we do if we are not going to follow her instructions?"

"er…"

"That is what I thought."

For a long time after that the pair remained silent, marching along a wide dirt road that sloped gently up the base of Mt. Rikakkou. After waking up in Tai Yi-Jun's palace two days ago, the two had been given new clothes, foodstuffs for three days, camping supplies, and a map before being transported to the base of Mt. Rikakkou. Kilie, upon learning that the demi-goddess could transport people, had, of course, wanted to know why, exactly, Tai Yi-Jun couldn't just send them strait to where they needed to be. There had been no answer given, but Kamui suspected that the elderly woman wanted them to learn to make do on their own, as the supplies she had provided had been very basic. The senior twin had a pretty good feeling that their escapade in this world was not going to be a walk in the park, and experience would most likely be needed if they the were going to have to go up against Genbu like the old woman had implied. 

Kilie adjusted the pack on her back a little, moving the weight around so that it wouldn't bug her so much. She knew that the old woman had made her pack a little heavier than her sister's, but she didn't mind; she knew perfectly well that Kamui wasn't made for this sort of thing. Discreetly, for once, she glanced at her sister; despite how much dislike she seemed to show for the elder girl, Kilie was worried about her. Ever since they had started their hike through the mountain, Kamui had been acting really strange. Her skin was flushed and she was more snappish than she usually tended to be, which normally was never. Those were the usual signs of Kamui becoming ill.

Throughout their life, Kamui had always been the sickly twin, which was why she usually stayed away from playing sports. Unlike most people, for whom athletic exercise, such as Soccer, was good for, it was not so for the Kou's first born. Kamui was one of the very few people who had ever managed to contract triple pneumonia and live to tell about it—the fact was, she almost hadn't lived. If it hadn't been for Chichiri sharing his life force with her during those last few days as her fever broke, the young girl would have died. (Okay, I'd just like to note that I'm not sure if you can actually get triple pneumonia, and if you can I sincerely doubt that anyone would live through it, so please don't say anything about that—R)

 That wasn't the only time the child had been sick, though it undoubtedly was the worst, for she was extremely susceptible to disease of most any sort; leaving weak no matter what she did. It was for this reason that Kilie felt that she was obliged to protect her sister before anyone else-- possibly even before Cutie, if she had too. As much as she hated her sister at times, she didn't want to see her hurt. 

"Watch out!"

* Bam*

Kilie pried face from the tree, "Ya coulda warned me sooner, ya know."

"Gomen nasai, Ki-chan. I thought you would have seen it."

The girl glared at her sister, "Uh huh. Whatever, let's just get moving."

"Hai, Jyou-sama."

"Don't be smart with me, little girl!" Kilie yelled over her shoulder, as, in her anger and pain, she had strode ahead over the elder girl.

"Hai, Jyou-sama."

"I SAID," Kilie began to explode, turning around, "DON—Behind you!"

Kamui began to turn and look, when two hands grabbed her roughly by her wrists, "Itai! W-who are you?"

"Hey, what the crap do you think you're doing?" Kilie shouted as much as the person holding Kamui as to the ones that had come out of the bush to attack her. 

"Come 'ere!" one of the thugs threw themselves at her, to be sent flying back by a kick to the head. In response to their buddies fall, the others attacked the teenager, two of them finally managing to hold her back. 

When that was done, a young man in the group strode to the front. He was tall, tan and sported short cropped, light-purple hair. "Well, well, now what do we have here? A pair of humble travelers, I think," the man caught sight of the staff which Kilie had dropped in her struggle, "Or not so humble, after all…" He picked up the staff and turned it around, using his expert eye to see that it was in fact gold. 

"Nice, very nice," he handed the staff to one of his men before regarding the weaker sister, "As so is this, I see…"

"Ano…"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kilie screeched, picking up immediately on what her naïve sister had not.

The man chuckled, "What? Do you not want us messing with your little girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Kilie's voice lowered dramatically, her eyes lowered to the ground. 

"Ah, your sister, then. Whatever she is to you, boy, you're in no position to help her." The man sneered.

"Boy…," Kilie repeated this time, her green orbs lifting up to meet his brown ones. "Boy?!"

Her eyes were lit with an unearthly fire that caused sister and bandit alike to shiver in fear, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BOY, YOU PERVERT?!!!" 

With that yell of anger, Kilie freed herself from her captors and launched herself at the arrogant leader, beating the stuffing out of him before attempting to take on the others in the mob.

While this was going on, a young man, looking to be in his late teens, slipped down from the tree from which he had been watching. He had intended on interfering, of course, had the pair not proven able to defend themselves, but now saw no need to… however. Extending a pole from somewhere within the baggy sleeve of the large tunic he was wearing, he gave the bandit holding the weaker girl a good bop on the head, causing the elder man to relinquish his hold on the teen and promptly pass out. 

Kamui stepped away from the comatose bandit and turned to look behind her at the teenager, who had helped her. She gave him a small smile of thanks, but before she could attach the verbal message to it, insane laughter from the battle caused her to turn her head. 

~In L.A.~

Chichiri sat on the couch staring at the TV. For the past few hours, after informing the police of his missing children, he had been sitting there viewing the video's Kamui had found days earlier. Unlike most home video's, Kamui and he had put these together from combination of security camera, and nanny-cam tapes taken from around their house. Some of the clips were even from the school the girls attended, which had taken up the practice of sending home security recordings of a child's 'bad behavior.' For most schools this would have been too hard to handle, of course, but most of the children at this school were kept in line so the few that did get in trouble were sure to have a video to present to their parents that afternoon. As you can probably imagine, all of the ones from the school were about Kilie. 

The ex-monk watched as, on screen, a ten-year-old Kamui entered her and her sister's mutual bedroom to find that Kilie's dirty clothes had once more managed to migrate over to her—usually spotless—side of the room. "That is it," the ten-year-old was heard to mutter before she began to drag a suitcase out from the closet. The tape skipped ahead to when Kilie arrived home from soccer practice. Around that time, Kamui marched out of the room carrying a box with stuff piled, neatly, inside. 

"ummm… what are you doing?" Kilie asked her sister.

"I am moving to the attic, no da!" Kamui screamed back at her sister as she marched down the hallway to the last door in the center. Outside the movie, Chichiri smiled nostalgically as he thought about Kamui's peculiar habit of using the phrase 'no da' only when upset. 

On screen, Tasuki and Kilie—the latter having been in the living room with Chichiri—both asked at the same time, "We have an attic?"

They were answered by both Chichiri and Kamui, using much the same vocal tones, "We have lived in this house for ten years, put the Christmas decorations up there and taken them down again every year, and you do not know that we have an attic?" 

Chichiri pressed the stop button and sat there in the blue light for a few moments. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting the liquid produced by his tear ducts (ummm… whatever…. —S) run freely down his face. 

A few hours later he was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing on the table beside him. Sleepily, Chichiri reached over and punched the speakerphone button, "Hello. Kou residence."

"Chichiri-chan? It's Nuriko." 

"Hai, hai."

"Still haven't found them, have you?"

"Iie…"

"Well, then, I have good new, and bad news."

The woman broke off, obviously waiting for him to choose which he wanted to hear first. Chichiri thought about it for a second before replying, "Bad news, please."

"Hotohori has disappeared as well and I can't reach Tamahome or Miaka."

"NANI?!" The monk sat up. Vaguely he noted the sleepy echo of his question coming from down the hallway.

"I know it sounds odd. I've asked Chiriko and Mitsukake to go check and see if I'm right, but I think I know where your daughters and everyone else is?"

Chichiri stopped, staring at the phone as if it were a snake about to bite him. _She can't mean… could she? _Tasuki strode into the room, having been sleeping in the bedroom and woken by his lover's yell, "What is it?"

"Nuriko, where do you think they are?" Chichiri asked, ignoring Tasuki's question for the time being. The ex-bandit didn't seem to mind though, as he immediately knew a part of what they were talking about.

"The Universe of the Four Gods."

"But that's impossible!" Tasuki exclaimed, "Chichiri already checked! The portal between our world and theirs is gone!"

"Well then, I can't explain where I'll be headed to…"

"What do you mean, Nuriko?" Chichiri asked cautiously, not liking where this was going.

"Pretty soon I'll have to get off, my body is disappearing fast. Mits and Chiriko know to call you two if they can't get a hold of me. Chichiri, Tasuki, I'm serious. I think that we're being called back into the book."

To be continued… 

NEW FEATURE:

Glossary:

Gomen Nasai: A more formal way to say, "I'm sorry"

Hai:  "Yes"

Iie: "No"

Jyuo-sama: roughly, "Queen"

Nani: "what"


	6. The Warriors Gather

Fushigi Yugi Broken bonds 

By: Setsuna and Rei 

****

Episode 6

The Warriors Gather

"OH! Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohhohohohohohohohohohohoho!" Kilie laughed insanely as she stood atop the pile of unconscious bandits, her left foot planted firmly on the arrogant one's head. Kamui sweatdropped before turning back to the young man whom had helped her to find no one there. It seemed that he had left. The girl sighed, she had wanted to thank him, but she supposed that he needed it not, since he had chosen to leave. 

"Hah! Fools! Don't ya know that you don't mess with Bandits!" Kilie cheered, insolently kicking the arrogant thug in the head before she stepped down to pick up her pack and staff. Despite the struggle, her kasa had remained tied securely around her neck to hand on her back, as she didn't need it with the tree cover. 

"Ki-chan, I do believe that these people are Bandits," Kamui stated, helping her sister with the pack. 

"Can't be, Kam, they're too wimpy to be Bandits, not like dad."

"But, Ki, you can beat Daddy in a fight."

"Yeah, some o' the time," Kilie admitted as they skirted the pile and continued along their way, deciding it would be best to just follow the road as it seemed to lead around the mountain, "He's really a good fighter. He's the one who taught me, ya know."

"Hai, Jy-"

"Don't. Start," Kilie spat, glaring daggers at her twin, who smiled playfully, back at her. _That's good_, the girl thought, _I don't think I've seen her smile for days._

From his place in the shadows, the young man smiled as the two walked away. He wasn't quite sure why he was hiding from them, but he felt that if the great Byakko lead him to do it, it was probably the right course. When the two were a safe distance away, the traveling merchant slipped from his cover and back to the tree he had formerly been in. Out of the branches of the Oak (assuming they have Oak trees in China) he pulled the heavy pack he had been carrying. Slipping it on with ease, he continued up the trail, following the twins as, through a twist of fate, they were headed in the same direction. 

~L.A.~

"Into the book…" Chichiri breathed.

"Nuriko, man, I get what you're saying but… Why the hell would our daughters be in there?"

"I'm not sure," The young woman replied, "But I just have this feeling… Anyway, it seems that we're being called back in the order that we were found. If I'm right, then Chichiri's next, followed by you, Tasuki. Keep in contact with Chiriko and Mitsukake, guys, I'm going to have to hang up this phone now and don't bother calling back. It's about time for me to go."

"Nuriko!" Chichiri shouted just as the line went dead, "Damnit!"

Tasuki gave his lover a worried glance. Chichiri never used language like that, not in his recollection anyway, and that spread two life times. "Look, Chi-chan. This is the way I see it, k? If Nuriko's right then we've got nuthin' to worry 'bout, they're probably with Taiitsukun. Our girls, anyway," Tasuki sat down on the couch and enveloped Chichiri in his arms, whispering his words of encouragement into the ex-monk's hair, "They'll be fine. You know Kilie, she can take care of herself and then some. Kamui's probably with her, so she'll keep her in line. As soon as we get to the UFG we'll start searching for them. They can't've gotten too far, an' I'm sure the others will help."

"You're right, Tas-chan," Chichiri mumbled, staring at his right hand, "And we won't have to wait long, it seems."

"What do you mean?" Chichiri showed his spouse his hand, "Right. I just hope we appear in the same spot as the others."

"Even if we don't, I'm sure it'll be no problem getting back together. We had better go get our equipment, anyway."

"Right."

~ Konan, Imperial Palace ~

"I just can't believe this…" Tamahome muttered, sipping some tea at the low, conference room table. Across from him, Hotohori nodded in agreement, "It doesn't make any sense."

For a moment longer they sat in silence, each engulfed in thought as they drank the tea the servants had made them. Both looked up, startled, when Miaka burst in followed by a somewhat expected face.

"Nuriko, darling!" Hotohori smiled, but that expression soon faded when he saw his wife's downcast face, "What is it?"

"You know, I love having my younger body back, even if I don't understand why," Nuriko started, sitting down beside her spouse, "Not that my body had aged that much, of course, but what I don't like is this." With that, Nuriko thumped his flat chest indicating that she was now a he, again.

"It seems as if we've all regained our old bodies, even Miaka seems younger, no offence meant of course," Hotohori rambled, slightly disturbed by this turn of events.

"No offense taken, Hotohori-sama!" Miaka piped, lifting her muzzle from her food for once in her life. Tamahome sighed, along with her younger body, her voracious appetite had indeed returned. 

"So… we've been sucked back into the book, our old…. Er, young bodies returned, and everyone has conveniently forgotten the fact that most of us are supposed to be dead. Of course the last is entirely a good thing, but it's still weird," Nuriko summed up. When he had arrived only minutes before, he had been quite surprised that there had been little to no time passed between his death and now. 

"More than that, Nuriko," Hotohori informed him, supplying his chosen mate with the facts the trio had gathered before the ex-crossdresser had arrived, "It seems that only two years have passed since our last battle, and everyone remembers me being here for those two years. They even remember Mitsukake, Chiriko, and you coming back with us. The only one they were puzzled at the sight of was Miaka."

"It's like Alice in Wonderland with two… three guys and a girl," Tamahome mused, receiving glares from the across the table. 

"How many times must I tell you, Tamakins, I am a woman at heart," Nuriko growled playfully, leaning over the table toward his friend, "and you had better learn to watch what you say. I can still kick your ass, you know."

"Bring. It. On." Tamahome challenged, just as playfully, before Miaka and Hotohori dragged them apart by their ears, their howls of pain falling on deaf ears.

"How can you two play around like that?" Miaka scolded, deciding to act mature for once in her life.

"Honestly! I expected better from you!" The emperor berated the pair; "We have a crisis on our hands!"

"What kind of crisis, darling?" A voice sounded from the doorway.

All four heads turned to stare at the Nuriko-look-alike that was holding a two-year-old baby on her hip.

"Oh shit," Hotohori muttered uncharacteristically. He had picked up a few things in his new life. 

~ Outskirts of Mt. Reikakkou ~

"I'm your basic average girl, and I'm here to save the world, you can't stop me cause I'm Kim-Poss-I-ble," The twins sang, as the marched along (or dancing, on Kilie's part), "there is nothing I can't do, and when danger call just know that I am on my way. It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name Kim Possible (Kim possible)! Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me, when you want to page me, it's okay."

The two laughed, "You know, there must be some people near by…"

"And if there is, they're sure to have heard that." Kilie finished for her, starting to walk normally again. 

"I wonder what Daddies are thinking about this?" Kamui stated a moment later with worry staining her voice.

"… You think they heard that?" 

"…. Nevermind.." Kamui sighed. 

Behind them, the trader still followed, pondering slightly about the girls' sanity. He had no idea where that song had come from, but it was definitely odd. 

In front of the duo, in the bushes to be precise, several dark forms lurked. Soon the two girls crossed the path and were ambushed by the waiting bandits.

"What the freakin' crap?! Haven't we been through this already?" Kilie growled as she once again fell to kicking bandit ass. 

"Umm… Rekka Shinen!" Kamui yelled, taking out her fan and waving at a few bandits, who abruptly were crispy-fried bandits. 

"Dude…" Kilie commented while whacking one bandit over the head with her staff. Suddenly a giant lollypop flew through the air; sticking to several bandits and causing them to run around in panic-much like chickens with their heads cut off. 

The traveler had once again had interfered, seeing the odds of about seventy-five to one. Again the girls, or at least Kamui, were glad for his help. 

"I see a little silhouette of a man, la la la, thunder bolts and lightning, very, very frightening. Gallaleo, Gallaleo, Gallaleo, Gallaleo, Gallaleo figaro," Kilie sang cheerfully while laying about with her staff, "I'm just poor boy from a poor family, He's just a poor boy from a poor family spare him his life from this monstrosity! Easy come, easy go will you let me go? No, we will not let you go! Let him go! No, will not let him go! Let him go! Will not let him go-"

"Kilie!!" Kamui screamed, "Will you *puh-leaasee* stop that?!" 

"Hey, just having fun! This is kinda boring you know." 

"Are you freakin' insane, no da?!" That stopped the fighting. 

"No da?!" all the bandits echoed. 

"Uhh, yeah. She does that when she's mad," Kilie replied, her staff an inch from a tall, blue-haired bandit's head. 

"You wouldn't happen to know someone named Chichiri, would you?" The blue-haired bandit asked, moving the staff away from his head.

The two looked at each other, deciding in that glance not to go into the headache of having two fathers. "He is my father," Kamui replied.

"My father was a bandit…" The bandits' collective jaws dropped.

"What was his name?" the leading bandit asked.

"Tasuki." A long, long silence. (We seem to have a lot of these)

"You're Genrou's daughter?"

"I guess…"

"Well, then… Say, where are you two headed to?" 

Rather bluntly Kilie replied, "you just tried to kill us and you expect us to answer that?"

"Kilie… you sounded smart."

"You just did not say that…"

"Well, you are the one who threw our map away."

"You just *had* to bring that one up again!"

"You did just get us lost, ding bat!"

"And I also saved your ass!"

"Yes, but we wouldn't have been there to attack had you, oh I don't know, *not* lost the map?"

"Fine, I'm not beating up any more bandits for you!"

"You're the one who beat those guys up?" The leader asked, "And they said it had been a big, buff guy…"

Kilie steamed, "If they call me a guy one more time…." She made a fist and raised it warningly to emphasize her point. "You're not a boy?" The unnamed traveler rushed forward to hold her back, seeing that Kamui wasn't able to herself. That stopped Kilie. She turned to look at the black-headed man, not much older than herself, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kenji," as if that explained everything. 

"That *really* helps. Since that really helps everything, what's your name bandit-boy?"

"Kouji."

"uh… boss…" A random bandit asked, tapping Kouji on the shoulder. When the blue-haired bandit responded, the random one continued, "Does this actually make any sense to you? There's no way that Genrou could have had a teenage daughter, he's only nineteen. And he never seem that fond of women."

At that point they were interrupted by insane giggling from the two girls, who took a look at each other and then both burst out into helpless, hysterical laughter. Kilie even had the indecency to fall to the ground and kick her feet into the air, tears rolling unchecked down her cheeks. 

Sweatdrops all around. "Um… What's so funny?" Kouji asked after a few moments. Kamui waved her hand a bit, signaling that he didn't want to know. Eventually she stopped laughing and simply said, "You do not want to know."

"Actually, yes I do."

"Well you're not going to find out," Kilie said as she climbed back to her feet. Kouji took a moment to consider everything… "You do act like him… and look like him… hell, you even have fangs like him."

Kamui paused for a moment before musing aloud to herself, "You know… this actually does not make any sense what so ever. Our fathers have been with us for years and around each other for even longer… over twenty years, if I recall their stories correctly. You say that Tasuki-san is not more than nineteen years old, and for Kilie to exist he would have to be in his mid-thirties. "

"Point?" Kilie asked.

"There is not one, I was just saying."

"You're too damn proper." Several of the bandits nodded in agreement. 

~ Outside the village where Tamahome use to live ~

*sigh* "What the crap is up with this, no da?"

~ Imperial Palace ~

"Houki?" Nuriko asked, staring at the way too familiar looking woman. 

"Well of course, silly. Who else would it be?" The empress responded cheerfully.

"I don't know… who else would it be, Hotohori…" Nuriko drawled, looking at his neo-husband. Hotohori sweatdropped and backed away from the wo/man chuckling nervously. Two spouses of his in one room- not the best of events. 

"Ummm… Nuriko-chan, maybe we should talk about this later…" Miaka suggested, for once having a smart idea. 

"Okay, no da, what the freakin' hell is going on?" Chichiri asked (as he too had picked up a few things from Tasuki and his daughter) coming into the room with a pop. 

"Chichiri!" Miaka greeted glomping the poor monk, who ignored her in favor of those who might actually be able to form reasonable answers to his question. 

"I told you we were coming back, you know," Nuriko sighed before going through the explanation of what they knew was up. "As for *why* we're here, I have no idea." 

A very confused Houki piped, "Umm… what book?"

"Nothing, dear," Hotohori said gently, turning his current wife towards the door and ignoring glares from the other one, "Now why don't you just go play with Boshin."

"Okay."

"Now that she's gone, we should go see Taiitsukun. I'm sure that she can give us some sort of explanation, na no da." 

With that the monk took off his kasa and all five transported to Taiitsukun's Mountain. 

~ Mt. Reikakkou ~

"Dude, this is great. It's good that we met up with you guys!" Kilie commented to Kouji over dinner at the bandit's hideout. 

"So, where is Genrou an' Chichiri right now?" He asked after chugging back a good half of a sake bottle. 

"Dunno, we kinda got sucked through Chiri's hat," She grunted before finishing the bottle he had put down. 

"Sucked through his hat? …Okay. S'vew known Kammie long?" Kouji slurred drunkenly. He may have been drinking since he was two, but even he could get good 'n drunk every once in a while, especially when he found someone who could hold alcohol as well as he could.

"Yeah! We're like, you know, sisters *hic* so we've been sharin' rooms and all dat." 

Kouji arched an eyebrow and glared at her drunkenly, which kind of defeated the purpose of a glare, "I thought yous said you vren't relatic- raleti- revele- *hic* family."

Kilie, however, was no longer listening. Instead she was staring at a dead ant on the floor of the dining room. A second later her howling laughter could be heard throughout the compound, as she rolled on the floor with mirth. Kouji, even though he had no idea what exactly was so funny, soon joined her.

"Idiots attract company…" Kamui commented sullenly from the corner table she was sharing with Kenji. The man just nodded, not saying anything until the laughter subsided, "So, why did you two deny being related this time?"

Kamui looked at him and decided just to tell the truth, "Because… Tasuki is my father too."

"Yes so?"

"So is Chichiri." 

… "Adopted?" Kamui shook her head. "That just doesn't make any sense."

"Which is why we chose not to explain it."

"I think I understand," Kenji said finally, looking from Kilie to Kamui and noticing that there wasn't that much of a family resemblance between them. 

"Ah-ah-choo!"

Kilie shot up rod strait then turned slowly to look at Kamui, who was looking slightly dizzy. "Kammie-chan?" 

"What do you want?" The elder girl snapped.

"Oh Suzaku, you're sick!" Kilie yelled as she rushed to her sister's side to feel her forehead, "I should've known this was going to happen, you shouldn't have been outside this much. Oh m'gosh! What the crapper'we gonna do?! If you get pneumonia again, Dad is going to kill me!"

"Kilie?" Kamui muttered pleasantly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut. Up."

"Oh well fine! Be that way! See if I ever care about you again!"

"Um, what's going on?" Kouji asked, teetering a bit as he stood up. 

"It seems that Kamui has caught a fever," Kenji supplied, having taken the time to feel Kamui's burning forehead. 

"Fine. You c'nall stay here as long as you want, so why don't you go get s'mrest Kammie. Rob, you show da ladies to deir room!" The Bandit Leader…leaded, pointing to a random bandit now called 'Rob'.

__

To Be Continued…


End file.
